Cruel Intentions
by Love or lust
Summary: Flawless life doesn't last when Hermiones love life comes down on her.She,desperately,turns to an unlikely person for help, Sexual
1. Feuding with love

Enchanting, Seductive, Dangerous, Lovely, Happy, Hateful, Lust  
~Love  
  
"I passed! I passed with a 112%!" Hermione shrieked, jumping up on  
Ron, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly.  
  
He chuckled putting her down, kissing her forehead, "Of course you did",  
he said solemnly looking down at the floor.  
  
"Oooooh, I'm sorry Ron, I'm just so excited!" she said taking a chance to  
breath.  
  
"I know", he said, "You're always exciting, the day we get our tests back".  
  
"Well, what did you get then?" Hermione questioned him staring him in the  
eyes.  
  
"An 86'" he said proudly.  
  
"Well... that's great! It's an "A", that's really great Ron" She said hugging  
him again.  
  
He glanced around the very empty boy's dorm room. There was a quidditch  
match, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, going on, and most people were out  
watching.  
  
Hermione had insisted on going up to the dormitories to open up her Charms  
test results.  
  
Ron, of course followed her lead. It was the first test of their fifth  
year at Hogwarts. (Yes, I do realize a fifth book has already been  
published but...just ignore that). He tried to break a smile, for her sake.  
Then thought to himself, maybe being up here alone, could have its  
advantages. He took a deep breath and went for it. Her put his arms softly  
around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
She kissed back, feeling closeness between the two of them. She felt him  
leading her backwards, what is he doing?  
  
He lifted her up lying her down on the bed. His kisses got more intense she  
felt his hand slide up the side of her leg.  
  
She opened her eyes and shook her head, breaking their kiss.  
  
He stopped immediately and looked down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said. Looking deeply into his eyes, she saw a flash of  
anger in them she hadn't seen in him before.  
  
"Whatever" he said with a shrug and a different tone that confused her. He  
stood up, he grab his coat beginning to pull it on.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Does it matter" he said frowning, turning to leave.  
  
"Yes it does" she said jumping up, "I want to know what your being such a  
dick about, why your storming out on me like I did something wrong" she  
said with an equal anger and confusion.  
  
He took in a deep breath before starting. "How long have we been dating?"  
he asked "8 months" he said answering his own question.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"When we starting going out, we had a nice, fun, and I'll say it hot  
relationship. Well hot enough, a 14a on our way to a solid R rated."  
  
She laughs.  
  
"And now...we're a PG maybe a children's 8+. I mean, I thought I can wait,  
give you some time, you know. But then it got worse, I mean we're drifting  
farther apart, I mean it seems you shudder when you touch me-"  
  
"That is so not true" she said staring at his eyes. His not meeting hers.  
  
"I mean...is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"No!" she said "Is that all that matters to you?"  
  
"No" he said, this time staring right at her in the eyes "But it's a sign  
of intimacy, you know? Give me a break, I'm 15."  
  
"I think you're being rather selfish"  
  
"Yeah...well I don't want to waste your time with my selfishness. I love you,  
I love you to death Hermione, but your confusing me, I just want to give  
you time to sort your thought's out. Good luck finding a guy that doesn't  
want it"  
  
"B-but Ron, I don't want" he closes the door. "Another guy..."  
  
She was so angry, hating him for the time being. She loved him, she loves  
his so much, and hated to admit it, but she knew he was right. "What's  
wrong with me?" she asked herself aloud. She knew that answer as well. I'm  
scared, scared to make a fool of myself, scared that he wouldn't want me,  
an unpleasing fridget girlfriend. What good would that be? His anger then  
began to make sense. I need help, experience actually. Time apart could do  
us good... she realized. She could learn some stuff while he cooled off a  
bit. She looked around immediately feeling stupid. She was still in the  
boys dormitories, laughing at herself; she gathered her belongings and  
walked out. She decided to go walking maybe go watch the game... Once she was  
out walking the corridors she told herself, no you have to work on it now  
she needed something-anything that could help her get experience, she  
needed Ron, and she loved him so much.  
  
As she turned the corner, she ran into the one thing that could help with  
what she needed.  
  
~Dun Dun Dun!!! Lol sorry I know it was kind of boring but I needed an  
opening-sorry! Don't worry the "good stuff" is coming up next. R&R luv  
always ~Jenny 


	2. Fraternizing with the enemy

Desired, Hated, Wanted, Feared, Remembered, Forgotten, Lives, Dies  
~Love  
All the thoughts that had been swimming round and round in her head,  
were suddenly knocked out, as running around the corner she ran into...a  
brick wall?  
She looked up from where she had landed on the floor.  
"Ugh" she cried looking up into the icy eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
"Watch where you're going" he said brushing himself off as if he had  
gotten some sort of dirt, or disease on his crisp black robes. Acting as if  
she had just run him down.  
She glared up at him, picked herself up off the floor, but kept her  
breath; she knew better then to waste it on him. She didn't want to deal  
with something that childish at the moment. As she picked up her stuff, he  
continued to stare at her, she watched him out of the corner of her eye  
until she couldn't stand it anymore.  
"What?" she asked surprise with the rude tone of her voice, but then  
reminded herself, this was Malfoy.  
"What was with you rushing around the corner, you weren't rushing off  
to Weasley, I know that for a fact." He said continuing to stare deep into  
her eyes, as if trying to read her mind, his eyes burning deep into head,  
trying to dig out thoughts.  
She tore her stare away. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, thoroughly  
confused.  
"Don't tell me the fool hasn't told you yet" he snorted, laughing at  
his own "joke".  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she said afraid that she  
knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"About your little brawl?" he said, smirking, seeming more and more  
pleased with himself by the minute. "I mean unless I'm very much mistaken,  
you and Weasley have broken up for the time being"  
She sat there wide-mouth, watching his grin grow bigger and bigger.  
How could he know? Unless...  
"Ron told...you?" she asked, now very confused.  
"No, you know I would never talk to him personally, but then... I am  
talking to you, anyway Weasley was telling Potter and some other peoples of  
Potters fan club all about it, loud enough for anyone to hear"  
She could believe it, she was nearly in a state of shock, and this  
had happened, what 10 minutes ago? And already half of Gryffindor knew? She  
wasn't sure who she was more furious at, Ron or Malfoy for being alive.  
Through her silence Malfoy continued, "He did, in fact seem to  
particularly be focusing his story at... oh I daresay what was her name... the  
one that went with Potter to the dance I dare presume."  
"Parvati?" Hermione asked finally being able to spit something out.  
"I believe that's the one, can't really say I blame him though,  
Gryffindor scum no doubt, but a fairly attractive slut if you ask me" He  
said talking to himself as of Hermione wasn't listening to his words, only  
a few caught her attention.  
Ron 10 minutes after our quarrel tells everyone we've broken up...even  
Malfoy knows... Parvati? He wouldn't go for a slut like that, would he...?  
She is obviously attractive even Malfoy agrees... Maybe that what all guys  
want... Sexy and slutty, everything I'm not...  
Malfoy seemed to notice her going abstract and went silent, though  
not taking his steel grey eyes of her soft brown ones.  
"Starting to realize you faults?" he asked, not in a rude way but  
like a question, a polite was normal people ask.  
"Excuse me?" she asked. Not believing someone could sound so  
interfering.  
He continued as though she actually cared. "You like Weasley? Well of  
course you do" he said answering his own question, "I'm a guy and I'll tell  
you how guys work, the only way to keep them interested for more than a few  
months, I hate to break it to you but sex and sex appeal is the main thing.  
Some guys of course want a nice solid relationship, truthful, trusting. Not  
my style, but no matter how you feel about relationships, all guys need and  
want the same thing."  
She stayed silent as she had the whole time. Not believing herself,  
she was actually considering what Malfoy was saying, allowing herself to  
make sense of it all.  
"I'll say this because as you know, I am very truthful, you're a mud  
blood, a know-it-all teachers pet, and worst of all a Gryffindor, but you  
as I must strain myself to see it, are a fairly attractive girl" seeming  
disgusted with himself he continued. "You do have the abilities, which  
could in fact make you someone even I would consider"  
She didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted, but coming from  
him, she might as well take it as a compliment.  
"So... you're telling me all this because...?" she said finally.  
"Ah the lamb speaks, you obviously were and still are weak minded on  
the subject, and have a hell of a lot to learn, if you ever want a guy that  
thinks you're a total prude back."  
Holding herself back from going off subject and asking whether or not  
that is what in fact Ron have actually said, Hermione instead replied  
"What? And I suppose you could teach me?" she said laughing.  
"I could" he said seriously.  
"What?" she said laughing again "first of all, what you'd actually  
risk being seen with me, two I know you well enough to know this is only  
happening because your getting something out of it, and three it would  
never work because I hate you." She said all in one breathe.  
"First of all, we would never be seen together, two I'm teaching you  
sex, right? What the hell do you think I'm getting out of it?, and three as  
you will learn sex is one the only social things you will do in life, that  
you don't have to like or even know the other person involved."  
"You're serious?" she said.  
"Only if you are" he replied.  
Think for a moment she finally replied "Fine when?"  
He grinned, "How about tomorrow night, at midnight, in that little  
room we busting you all for you little Army?" He said still staring at her.  
"Fine" she said.  
They said no more, he turned and left and she turned and left,  
separate ways.  
Hermione, still traumatized with herself for actually agreeing to  
this couldn't help but think.  
"Come to think of it, I would have preferred running into a brick  
wall, knowing Malfoy and how horrible this could turn out, the wall seemed  
but more appealing, the worst that could happen is a broken nose, or a  
coma."  
  
Hey! Took awhile but I hope you enjoyed, review as usual please.  
~Love always, Jenny 


End file.
